Player Apartment
Sitemap Deluxe Apartment used in the Bioshock 2 Multiplayer : --- --- --- --- --- Multi-Player Apartment : If they ever do the MMORPG, I hope to see the BS2-MP apartment back again (pretty ritzy place). Private bathyshpere station and all. Using what I've come up with before about how the Bathysphere system really would work (for either a private sub or a normal Metro unit) the ritzy apartment building probably has only one external 'private' Cable Station (sphere airlock) for the shared apartments and separate 'lift' shafts to the many apartments in the complex (dozens). Level 4+ Residence rating ..... (staff access for food deliveries and housekeeping isn't obviously visible -- just as it shouldnt be). --- --- --- --- --- Level 0 - Level 1 - Level 2 - --- --- --- This is the Player's Sinclair Solutions provided Apartment (From BS2 Multi Player). Asymmetrical apartment layout (existing/indicated BEFORE my extended plan) - the two doors to that right side (behind the gate blocked portal) split level apartments - one goes upstairs for the majority of the apartment (otherwise those two doors would make for two very puny apartments within a similar half of single floor). One apartment goes downstairs to fill out an adequate apartment floorplan space. Apartment Floorplan Mix : 2 Small , 1 Med, 1 Large. A 4th small (similar size as Player's) apartment has been added to use the other half of the upstairs building volume (might as well make use of the infrastructure - continuing the typical monolithic building structure (adjustments) and to justify having that huge (showy/expensive) Bathysphere dock. The 4th apartment is accessed via a NEW door added off the Entryway to the left leading to stairs up (there is a framed portal already there). Because the middle and upper floors have those vertically curved (roll) windows, the upper level is inset from the lower, making the room space a bit smaller. That Bathysphere dock is almost as big as the apartments. The required facilities/overhead makes these vehicles NOT the equivalent of an automobile. This illustrates why they could not be like our common automobiles which have flexibility and convenience and is something only moderately rich people in Rapture could afford. Here there are multiple apartments but only one Dock slot -- so where are the other 'parking spots' that each of the inhabitants would keep their own 'Sphere??? Answer : Even more/larger facilities are required somewhere to Park and Service the Bathyspheres. -OR- you call the equivalent of a Taxi Service (meaning you wouldn't usually be owning your own 'Sphere). The same goes for every place in Rapture (in the game) where we saw a Bathysphere Dock - usually just the one loading platform, with unseen/missing facilities, indicating something OTHER than the equivalent of our automobiles (many people who live in our REAL cities don't have cars and take 'Transit' or Taxis). To minimize overhead costs, this Dock should be a 'Transfer Station' (the Bathysphere traverses a water tunnel, which is at at Rapture atmospheric pressure to simplify its operation - thus requiring Far Less machinery and facility). This connects to one common Cableway Hub (the part leading out into the Ocean, and to the rest of Rapture), with THAT hub containing the SHARED complicated/expensive equipment and sizable failsafe airlocks. The tunnel to the 'hub' is sharing between several adjacent apartment blocks. These residences look to be part of some expensive Apartment complex (lots of additional units available for the 'Consumer Testers' ... probably recently vacated because of the financial distress following the Kashmir incident). Notice they have no kitchen, and their only visible access is via the expensive Bathysphere service. There should be some ordinary (walking) access method for the various service/maintenance personnel (viaduct access), and likely also for non-Bathysphere passage for the residents. So I added a pedestrian access for room service staff - Tunnel - which has access to apartments and the apartment Entryway via a small Service Elevator. Note - the usual basement type utilities area has the room service path. The elevator could double for residents who prefer not to use the stairs to get to the Bathysphere dock. I didn't include a Resident walkway out of the apartment block, as it just wasn't laid out for it. It would have been the typical half-glass Viaduct we see many other places, and would have led to other transportation or a building cluster with various consumer venues. There also should be a shared Pneumo Kiosk in the entryway for convenient deliveries/sending for the inhabitants, if not private 'mailbox' units within the apartments. With no kitchen, 'food to go' would be convenient via Pneumo from 'room service'. I added a Pneumo Kiosk with a mailbox rack self-sorter accessory. I've added a Maintenance Airlock in the basement level (standard city design for maintenance work, safety and facilitating construction). The Bathysphere Dock has a lift mechanism to raise the Bathyspheres above the water level for 'front loading'. It has been explained elsewhere that Bathyspheres have to weigh virtually the same as the volume of water they displace to work as submarines. Unfortunately that amount is approximately 29 tons (for the typical 12 foot diameter Bathysphere), most of which has to somehow be lifted free of the water to allow accessing that door. (Note - the scene you saw at the end of the 'bad' ending of BS1 was mechanical Infinite-BS-type fantasy, as there is no way for a Bathysphere to raise itself unassisted high enough to clear its door of the waters surface, without flooding its interior and sending the whole thing sinking down to the bottom of the sea. So there you have the real 'evil' ending - with most of Jack's Splicers (and probably him as well) going to a watery grave and the rest floundering in the water as they were machine-gunned by the sub's marines) Corrections : Entryway ceiling window (blue outline) - I fixed a mistake, as the Bathysphere Dock interior is obviously higher than that window, and the higher dock part of the structure is not properly visible. (The Entryway's ceiling height is also now stretched up a bit because of the surrounding top floor apartments now included in the level plan.) The interior of the apartment at the window overlooking the Bathysphere dock, it does not match the big 'out into the sea' dock windows (the walls are way too thin for the structure required at that depth Rapture exists). Minor adjustments made to map for proper wall thicknesses. Mis-design of the original 'sphere dock - which should really be depressed downward (steps DOWN to it ) instead of steps UP leading to it (with that higher water level the Bathysphere 'floats' in - the main water level is very close to the level of the steps/platform - bad for a surgey water situation). Not sure why the other two apartments have a gate, when the Player's does not. Apparently it was simply to keep you out and not distract you, but they just as well could have let you walk into that entryway, and still keep the other two doors locked (and then perhaps have some disturbing objects - a plaster covered cat, one mangled crutch, a bunny balloon("Celebrate Fort Frolic"), half a Sea Slug, lots of spent ammo casings on the floor, and a bottle of 'Abyss Water'...). A thought - what would the Bathysphere 'dock' smell like ?? Refreshing Ocean saltwater or more like a typical dock with its rotting sealife smell ? So that is yet another expense for the 'ritzy' atmosphere - filter machinery and cleaning crews required to provide the 'enhanced' environment expected by the well-off people who could afford these apartments (and Bathyspheres in general). A dress hanging in your upright wardrobe - may or may not be of interest. The whole existence of this building was to serve as a menu interface for a Multiplayer game. The details about the "Sinclair Solutions Consumer Rewards Program" are pretty vague about how many people were ever involved in the Test Program (could have been just the characters they presented), and like what they were paid, etc.. Fontaine would have to have done much more testing for his years of ADAM development (more of the kind where the participant is strapped down). How likely is it that most of those were voluntary ? The neighborhood the apartment was located in wasn't particularly 'deluxe' (with a building with a 'room to rent' sign visible just next door). But it did have an impressive view of Rapture's cityscape For such a 'Deluxe' place, there is absolutely NO reason to have exposed pipes in the Bathysphere Dock area. --- --- --- --- --- . .